Horror or Humor
by snowwinter486
Summary: Agon felt his heart slowly rip apart. And he knew, like everyone else, that Sena was enjoying shredding it. Agon/Sena


Summary: Agon felt his heart slowly rip apart. And he knew, like everyone else, that Sena was enjoying shredding it.

Warning: cursing, illegal weapons, smoking, fluff, glomps, fighting, killing, zombies, lying, alcohol, ect.

Pairing: Agon/Sena. This pairing needs more fluff. And others/Sena. They need more love too.

Disclaimer: I don't anything.

I might give this story an extension. Still debating on that.

"Japensese"

"English"

'_Thoughts'_

A/N: I just want some inspiration people. Help will be appreciated. INSPIRATION!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Sena's eyes were so calm, it felt like he spent too much time with Unsui or something.

Maybe Sendoka.

But that wasn't the case, Sena probably didn't even know who that is.

Besides, if it were Unsui , he'd at least look disappointed.

And, if it were Unsui, he wouldn't have cared.

But this wasn't Unsui.

This was the man that had (nearly single-handedly) turned the world of American football into a place where the damn sport was fun.

And, despite what anyone said, no one could ever escape from the fact (and especially not himself) that this kid, Kobayakawa Sena, wasn't trash.

Maybe way back when when he had nothing, but not now.

Especially not now.

His eyes looked towards the male once more.

Who didn't even look surprised.

He, instead, looked at Agon, then at the woman that Agon brought home, sighted at his fucking boyfriend, turned around and left.

"I'll come back for my stuff."

Just like that.

And, just like that, Agon didn't do anything about it.

It was funny, because Sena was the only person that could make Agon voluntarily drop everything and go to him. Just for him.

The woman next to him? She was Unsui's girlfriend-and no matter what happens, Agon will not take his brother's girlfriend.

(And yes, Sena had something to do with this.)

"Wait! Sena!"

The girl (Mayumi? Mafuyu?) stirred, but still sleeped.

They hadn't done anything.

She was stuck in the rain, and Sena and her seemed to be on good terms so Agon allowed her to stay over (besides, he already had the okay from Unsui).

This. Was. Not. Supposed. To. Happen.

* * *

><p>Word got around that Agon lost Eyeshield.<p>

"Fuu, Sena, your melody synchronizes with my harmony like a beautiful Dub-step," red-eyes looked at Sena, leaning in closer.

The brunet hummed, "So, you think that we're all just made up and forced to sound good together."

Sena was cold.

It was frightening.

"Now that," Kotarou mentioned, "Was smart."

"Unlike you?"

It was at that moment (and very, very quickly) that whatever Agon did. It was bad. It was so bad that Sena refused to _care _(about anything other than football and possibly academics at least).

That, or Notre Dame (finally) got Eyeshield 21 out of his naive shelter-of-a-mind-and-away-from-all-impurities-except-Hiruma-and-Agon, and into the world of figuring out 'who likes who'.

"Kekeke... Fucking chibi finally grew balls!"

"Maybe it's time you did too."

Everything went silent.

"That was... bold," the blue-haired guy from Kyoshin stated bluntly.

"Maybe you're too soft."

Sena didn't miss a beat.

"Woke up from the wrong side of the bed today, Sena?" the whitey-albino kid asked, nudging his best friend.

Sharp eyes made everyone pale further.

"I wish it were only that. But by bed was occupied by... others today."

It was the way Sena said 'others' that reminded them of Agon saying 'trash'.

Useless. Hated.

"Sena. Have you not taken your vitamins?" Shin's eyes were all worry.

Sena's eyes sharpened towards his rival before softening only a fraction.

And then, a cold, cold smile took place on his face and everyone took (yet another) step back.

"I'm not you."

Shin inhaled sharply, something sparking in his eyes.

Agon inwardly groaned.

He had hoped that at least him, the stoic guy that seemed to stay far, far away from emotions to not fall either.

The blond's laugh in the background did not help.

"I see. Would you be interested in training with me today?"

The brunet blinked and then, he smiled-a real smile that made everyone think that Sena was back to normal- before the male nodded.

"Six?" he asked.

"I'll be by to pick you up."

Sakuraba was baffled, "Can I come?"

Sena, as bright and happy as he was, turned to agree, but Shin beat him to it.

"No. You are not required. Nor can you keep up with Sena's and my speed."

Agon really tried to surpass his groan as the robot dismissed his teammate with a nod of his head.

But, at the end of the day, it was certain.

Sena's hearts was in pieces.

Agon felt his slowly rip apart as well.

And he knew, like everyone else, that Sena was enjoying shredding it.

* * *

><p>AN: Guys, _this_ is what happens when I'm deprived of ideas. Exactly. Shit. Help will be appreciated.


End file.
